Reborn
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Fueron los primeros en morir, pero los primeros en dar la cara y recibir el golpe.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA:** Una idea que tenía hace mucho tiempo y que aprovecho a escribir en esta que es mi última semana de vacaciones.

* * *

**Reborn.**

**.**

—Este cuerpo me asfixia —pensó Afrodita—. Me siento como el diente de leche que se ha quedado atorado en la encía, que se amontona deforme en un lugar que ya no le corresponde. Este cuerpo que me ha dado Hades no calza con mi alma, esta sangre que corre por las venas no es mía, en este amargo palpitar no reconozco mi corazón.

—Extraño a mis muertos —meditó Máscara de Muerte—. Esos desgraciados se apretaban contra mi temerosos… ¡Fue divertido mirar su arrepentimiento al caer al Yomostu! Probaron lo que era el verdadero infierno y entendieron que la habitación que les ofrecí en mi templo fue una cortesía más que una condena. Allá en el infierno se volvían mi abrigo en el Cocytos. Hades cree que me ha hecho un favor al revivirme cuando no sabe que habito sus tierras a mi manera y bajos mis reglas.

—Observo —continuó Afrodita—, estamos todos reunidos en círculo, como si fuéramos niños planeando el siguiente juego, pero nuestras palabras hablan de estrategias. Oigo a Shion decir "Yo iré primero", y después sus labios dicen algo que nadie quiere oír, "Necesito que dos de ustedes me sigan, no atacaremos todos juntos". Los ojos que me han dado no dicen nada, pero leen las expresiones de mis compañeros. Ellos saben usar su cuerpo prestado como método de traducción para sus emociones, por más que intenten ocultarlo. Veo a Shura con miedo de cruzar palabra con Aioria, está el terror apretado en los labios de Saga que no quiere caminar junto a Shion, y entre las arrugas de las cejas de Camus percibo la preocupación de encontrarse con Hyoga o Milo.

—Ver el miedo tomando forma en la cara de estos críos me causa gracia y al mismo tiempo me fastidia —pensó Máscara de Muerte—. El único impávido es Afrodita. Mientras sus rosas le rodeen no tiene a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas salvo a Athena. Y yo sin mis muertos no tengo delante de quien sentir vergüenza excepto ella. Es en estos momentos cuando observo como los recuerdos parecer poseer forma y volumen, caen sobre estos Caballeros como hierro al pecho. ¡Qué gracioso es tener corazón!

—Quisiera que estas estrellas nunca se acaben —Afrodita miró al cielo—. Son más eternas que esta noche, pero sé que un día morirán. Si la vida de una flor fuera más larga creería en la inmortalidad de la belleza, pero no es así. Sé que he de perecer pronto, pero mis asuntos aquí acabaron hace tiempo y no hay caso en robarles horas a estos Santos que todavía son capaces de sentir remordimiento.

—Casi puedo predecir lo que va a decir Afrodita —Máscara de Muerte sonrió—. Pero si va a ser el primero en morir siendo el último de los Doce, entonces me adelantaré y seré el primero en ofrendar esta vida inútil que Hades se ha creído piadoso al darme. Hay una tarea que me atañe y la cumpliré, pero me marcharé pronto para no contaminar los ojos de Athena con la visión de este sujeto que todavía se hace llamar caballero suyo.

—"Yo voy" es lo que dice Máscara de Muerte —Afrodita se apresuró a abrir los labios—, "Yo también" maldito, me ha robado el estelar. "De acuerdo" nos responde Shion con esa mirada solemne que casi me hace sentir culpable, como si fueran los mismos ojos de la diosa que no quiero ver, los que me miran ahora.

—Puedo oír como su respiración se relaja al saber que no serán los primeros en poner la cara para recibir el golpe —observó Máscara de Muerte—. Son como niños que todavía no tienen consciencia de que saben hablar. Su silencio apresurado es perceptible, se quedan al borde de las palabras, como a punto de caer. ¿La presencia de Shion les ha robado la voz?

—Creo que nuestro ofrecimiento les ha devuelto el aliento —reflexionó Afrodita—. Y yo ya puedo vislumbrar mi acto, fingir que estoy de lado de Hades; ser ese ser frívolo e insensible, papel que representé toda mi vida. Rosas mías, recorran estas venas absurdas que cruzan mi piel, así dejaré de sentir este asco que me provoca el hecho de que Hades haya ultrajado mi muerte. Vamos a morir, de nuevo juntos, antes de que el tiempo comience a marcar sus manecillas de arrugas en la piel. Seamos efímeros. Athena nos encontrará en otra vida, tendremos oportunidad de arrojarnos a sus pies fuera de estas doce horas. Y mientras tanto, con mi ausencia la lastimaré menos de lo que habrán de hacer ellos: compañeros, olviden nuestra existencia, pronto esta pantomima será sólo suya.

—Shion comienza a caminar y voy tras de él como un hombre libre —Máscara suspiró—. Aquellos usan sus pies como si estuvieran encadenados a grilletes; como si les hubieran crecido raíces y estén anclados a la tierra, pero puedo respirar su miedo de pisar el Santuario. En cambio, elegir ser el primero ha sido mi más grande libertad: Hades ha estado equivocado al creer que puede dominar sobre mí. Volver al infierno no me importa, pero fingirme su idiota será divertido.

—Si Athena no me ve arrepentido entonces no sufrirá.

—Si Athena cree que me divierto entonces no llorará.

Cuanto más rápido nos marchemos, más rápido nos olvidará.


End file.
